


Before The Code Broke

by VixenRedFox



Series: CodeBreakerAu [1]
Category: CodeBreaker - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CodeBreaker, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenRedFox/pseuds/VixenRedFox
Summary: In the beginning, there was Undertale the au was a very happy one but everything was gonna come to an end. A human fell down and killed all the monsters but that was not enough they just keep resetting. Changing how they kill each time and when everyone got harder they cheated and one time. Flowey toke us in the beginning and the human killed him and our first try all together. After 5291 resets the au changed and the files changed every character was different.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time the human fell down they were peaceful a 10 times later They killed the monsters one by one first Flowey then many lesser monsters and, Toriel, Papyrus, Temmies, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton EX, The King Asgore, and Sans. This kid reset the au and killed them again 100 resets later sans started to get harder to defeat and started to attack after they left the ruins. 1090 times later Sans used the souls to kill Them, 2895 times later Flowey controlled sans and all of the monsters and souls to kill Them. They were determined 1195 resets later… This was a loop of pain and suffering so gaster decided he was gonna make the world change so much that he was not sure what would happen to himself. As soon as the kid reset the world changed and They were in for a terrifying start.

 

Welcome to CodeBreaker...


	2. Before the genocide started and after it happened (alphy's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphy's remembers everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a preview for alphy's diary that I'm gonna be writing I have a few diary's planned and a few things to prepare if you will follow this story and the codebreaker series so you get updates when new stuff is posted. Now enjoy this preview of alphy's story and ask me questions if you want.

They were good the first few resets it only got worse… the first one they made friends with everyone everything was pacifist the next time was also pacifist. They got the queen to leave the ruins I was the only one to know it was the queen in snowdin at first but some when they were not drunk realized it was her. It was great the next 7 times same thing but they seem more happy the 10th time they seemed to have bad attentions and a few monsters went missing it angered me. They made a promise and they broke it and keeped killing when they quit the game 20 genocides later chara toke over. Over and over killed the innocent people of our au and this is when I fought back getting stronger…. But I gave up and papyrus gave me determination and I fought back because I was not gonna die. But I did over and over and over again…. One time i met gaster he told me his plan I told him it was a bad idea but I think if things continue I might consider it… Then it happened he did it now I have to deal with the consequences i’m no longer the royal science papyrus is and undyne is my girlfriend but she is not the head of the royal guard no… Sans he… no she is the new head of the royal guard everything has changed the king and queen are together. I don’t know what has happened but gaster left me this jurnal and when I opened it I remembered everything I don’t know when the human is gonna fall this time. They might have realized that i’m not sure and I won’t know until they fall I don’t know why but sans. She seems off but she plays it off like nothing is wrong at all I think she is lying. I must go undyne does not need to know about this journal she is nice to me and not so worked up all the time. I’m happy gaster did it but i’m not sure that he fixed all of it he might have made it worse for us we will have to find out until next time..

-alphys

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the what happened for this stuff to go like this, this is book one of many books for this series. I hope you will enjoy the story of CodeBreaker!!!


End file.
